GoodBye Agony
by BlackStainedRoses
Summary: This is an Andy Biersack love story, with a supernatural twist. And not the show. When Black Veil Brides shows up to play a local club in Lancaster PA, a run in with a girl who works at the club changes the course of both of their lives. Forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter # 1:

I hated split minute decisions. I liked being able to think something over before I actually decided whether or not I actually wanted or needed to do it.

But she was begging and obviously desperate. My co worker needed me to switch shifts with her at the Chameleon Club where we worked. Her sister was in labor and was going to have her first niece and she wanted so badly to be there. How could I say no to something like that when every other heartless employee had said no?

And of course it was a Saturday. So, it would be crowded with drunk horn dogs. Depending on the band playing it had the capability of getting really severe.

I wasn't going to fret over it though, I'd go, and do the job I needed to do. I had the support of the security guards I knew so well and my boss Max. They had been looking out for me since I first started working at the chameleon. They had become family.

Just as soon as I decided to take a shower my phone buzzed again.

'Are we still on for tonight?''

Oh my gosh. Dan.

It was an ex boyfriend of mine, he had been trying to re connect ever since our falling out about a year ago when he cheated on me.

And of course, gullible me let him in after his long 'I'm so sorry, I'm so stupid speech.

'I'm sorry, I got called into work. Reign check?'

He texted back immediately.

'Sure.'

"Yeah sure, sure my ass. You should just be happy I'm even talking to you."

I threw my towel off and hopped into the shower.

That text put me in a sour mood. I hated the word sure. Couldn't he have even responded with something like 'yeah no problem, sounds good.'

But 'sure' ... Bleck!

Maybe it was because I was lonely. Maybe that's why I was talking to him again.

And maybe I should just let it go for now..

As soon as I was done I got out, blow dried my hair and got dressed.

I just decided to put my ass long blonde hair in a side braid I didn't feel like messing with it anymore than that.

My boots, black pants and a plain mid cut off, short sleeve turquoise shirt.

Who the hell did I need to impress? No one.

Maybe that was also part of my problem. I never really cared. I never really tried.

There was never anyone I ever really wanted to impress... Even Dan.

By 5 o'clock I was headed down to The Chameleon. I did everything. Sound checks, messed with wires, lights, machines, and even served alcohol. Whatever Max needed me to do I would do it. I had been there for 7 years now and I had learned a lot from everyone who worked there. I would even train new employees on different random things.

I parked out back as usual and examined the vans and a big black tour bus that was parked there as well. I didn't recognize any of the logos.

A lot of the bands that played the Chameleon I had never heard of.

Not noticing before on my way in, the line coming from the front door caught my attention.

Holy shit.

I walked over to look around the building. It just kept winding around and around the buildings lined up on the street.

Extra horn dogs tonight. I was absolutely positively sure of it now.

Chuckling to myself, I headed back to the parking lot.

As I started to walk up the back stairs and grab a cig out of my pack at the same time I collided with someone and went tumbling back.

They grabbed onto my jacket and yanked me back until I collided with them again.

It took a moment for me to catch my breath and I held back onto them for a second and finally looked up.

Man. This guy. Was the first thought that crossed my mind.

Those blue eyes. They were accentuated by thick strong shaped black eyebrows.

And he had to be grinning, showing off his perfectly beautiful shiny white teeth.

He chuckled before speaking.

"Are you ok?"

He was still holding onto my jacket and I awkwardly onto his biceps.

I let go and then so did he, hesitantly.

"Y-yeah. I think so. Thank you."

He looked down at the half broken cig hanging out of my pack.

"Here-"

He pulled a pack out from his jacket pocket and gave me one of his.

"Oh no you don't have-"

"But I want to. Is that ok?"

I nodded slowly, still feeling like I was gawking at his face every time he opened his lips to speak.

"Need a light?"

He held out his lighter to me.

I nodded again and took it.

"Thanks."

I lit up the cig and slowly sat down on the top step, still looking at him. He did the same thing.

"I was just coming out to have a smoke now I have some company."

I laughed nervously.

"Yeah it's always nice to have someone to smoke with..."

It got quiet for a second and then he spoke again.

"So what's your name?"

I took a drag of my cig.

"Emma and you?"

I could see the look in his eye without him even having to say anything. He was surprised that I didn't know who he was.

I knew he was in one of the bands playing tonight that much I did know.

"Nice to meet you Emma, I'm Andy."

He held out his hand and as soon as I put my hand into his a shock of electricity traveled through my palm and up my arm.

I let go immediately.

"Whoa, sorry... That was crazy. I didn't mean to shock you." He chuckled.

Just then the doors opened and a guy with shaggy black hair stepped out.

"Andy you coming?"

Andy stood up and nodded.

"Yeah Ash, be right there."

I stood up too and threw my butt onto the pavement.

"I guess I better get in there too. It's time for me to clock in now."

Andy held the door open for me and I walked in past him.

I hadn't noticed it before but the smell of his cologne or whatever he had on made me eyes roll back into my head as I inhaled the smell deeply.

Oh my goodness this man.

I had never seen any one like him in my whole life.

In person that was.

I didn't look back at him as I made my way through the crowds of people to get to the office.

I was scared he'd see the drool hanging out of my mouth. I was acting like a 15 year old little groupie and I didn't like it.

Max greeted me as usual and he sent me to work behind the bar.

Great.

For some odd reason it thoroughly disappointed me because I'd be so far from the stage when Andy went on-

DAMNIT. What was I thinking. Seriously!? I didn't know him. I had just randomly crashed into him, broke my cig and he gave me one of his.

I must have looked like a ditzy idiot.

I angrily put on my apron and clocked my numbers into the screen behind the bar.

"What's up butter cup? Feeling a little violent tonight?"

I turned to look at a grinning Evan. He had been working security since I first started here. He had also become my best friend.

Him and his 'boys' were the only people I really hung out with.

"Violent? Maybe. Irritated more like it."

He sat down at the bar and creased his brows.

"What happened?"

I laughed half heartedly.

"I think I have a crush."

He laughed loudly for a split second and then his face got serious again.

"What's so irritating about a crush? Shit you haven't had a crush in years..."

A customer interrupted our little chat. I got him what he wanted and turned my attention back to Evan.

"He's famous. That's what's irritating."

Again Evan laughed loudly, suddenly pausing right after.

"Don't be irritated honey, everyone's got a crush on Andy Biersack."

"Wha-wha-what how?-"

"Did you see the line all the way down for blocks?"

I nodded.

"Black Veil Brides are playing tonight. Andy is the front man. They're music is kick ass but well then there's Andy too, if you know what I mean.."

"I didn't even know who Black Veil Brides were? Let alone Andy Biersack."

Evan put on a devilish grin.

"Yeah but I was getting out of my car when you collided with him on the stairs."

I reached out and punched him on the shoulder.

"You little dick nut!"

I tried to punch him again but he backed away.

"Later buttercup, gotta get to some securing if you know what I mean."

He winked, stuck out his tongue and walked away.

He was always pulling pranks on me and messing with me head. In a funny honery way.

I was gonna say though, it was almost like he was telepathic for a second, he had me freaked out.

But.. I did believe him. Of course I'm sure there were people here just for him.

ANYWAY. I needed to focus on work... And drunk people. Maybe after work, I'd have a few...

Soon the first band took the stage and then the second. After the third band performed, it was Black Veil Brides turn to come on.

Waiting made me anxious cause I knew I would get to see... Him... Again.

Not close up and personal this time, but I'd get to hear him sing and that got me extremely excited.

Twenty minutes later the lights dimmed and shrieks spread out across the crowd.

It got quiet for a few seconds and then singing vibrated through the speakers.

"Heaven's gone, the battle's won, I had to say goodbye.

Lived and learned from every fable, written by your mind.

And I wonder how to move on, from all I had inside.

Place my cards upon the table, in blood I draw the line.

I've given all my pride!"

And then the lights came on and the music right after.

My heart seemed to leap out of my chest and run off through the crowd as soon as I got sight of him again.

I kept wanting to call him him...

I felt weird calling him or referring to him as his actual name because I was starting to

speak as if I knew him. Like I wanted to...

That would never happy unfortunately.

"I watch the stars and setting suns, as the years are passing by.

I never knew that hope was fatal,

Until I looked it in the eye.

And now I'm not sure I am able  
>To reach the other side..."<p>

I listened carefully to the lyrics and watched him move around the stage.

I could tell that he was putting all he had into his performance right now.

I could tell just by talking to him for a few seconds, what kind of person he was.

Hardworking, commited and determined.

Even his hand shake was firm.

In that moment, I could have sworn he looked directly at me and it felt like someone had kicked me in the stomach.

I couldn't breathe.

And he didn't just look away right away either. He grinned widely and then did, finally.

Right then a customer got my attention.

"Sorry.."

I took his order and got him what he wanted and quickly turned back to look at the stage.

He wasn't looking at me anymore but I couldn't help but look at him.

He was making me a bad bartender but I didn't care at that moment.

Unfortunately the bar started to get busier and I couldn't pay attention to the guys for long, but at least I could hear... Andy sing.

I loved the music and his voice.

"Emma, hey."

I turned around from pouring a drink to see Dan.

Ughhhh.

He was on a far edge corner leaning in closely. He looked like he had been there for quite some time and I hadn't even noticed him.

"Hey you, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you of course silly. You've been so busy I was waiting for a good time to say hello."

Eww so he had been watching me. He must have seen me 'drooling' over Andy at one point.

I glanced sideways at the stage, Black Veil Brides were still performing. They had announced one more song. I sighed.

"Oh? Yeah it's been crazy tonight. Big bands bring in a lot of people."

Dan ordered a beer and I got it for him.

"Something wrong? You seem distracted."

Of course he noticed I was so see through.

"No... Not distracted, just tired."

After what seemed like forever having to force small talk with Dan and his 6th beer, Max came in to fill in for me so I could have a smoke before close.

Black Veil Brides had finished playing and the stage was being cleared now.

Again I sighed, disappointed. Knowing I'd probably never be able to talk to Andy again.

I walked out again through the crowd and went through the back doors to sit on the steps.

No one was out there but me and it seemed overly dark and quiet.

"Emma."

I tried to keep my composure as best as possible but still let out a shrill shriek.

Dan had come around back and he was now standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"What the hell? You can't do that, you scared the shit out of me."

He chuckled annoyingly and grabbed onto the rail to help himself up.

He was drunk. He must have had a few more after I left. He could chug beer down like nothing.

"Sorry hun, I just had to come and talk to you some more. I've been missing you more and more."

He finally plopped himself down next to me and I scooched further away from him.

"What's wrong? Err yerrrrl still mad at me?"

He was even slurring.

Honestly I had never had any intention of getting back together with him. Maybe be friends but that was it.

I was starting to get the impression that talking to him again was a bad idea.

"No. No Dan, I just need personal space. And your drunk. I don't want you getting any ideas ok?"

I seemed to irritate him.

"Any ideas? I thought we weeeeere getting back ter gertherr."

I had to laugh, I couldn't help it.

"Really Dan. You cheated on me. How could I ever trust you again?"

He got silent for a second.

He didn't even look at me.

And then all of a sudden be was barreling into me and my back hit the rail and his mouth was on mine.

I bit his tongue as he shoved it in my mouth and then pounded on his chest.

I pushed him off for a second and he came right back at me.

"Yes we are. You never gave me what I wanted then, you're going to now."

He grabbed my chest hard and I screamed as he tried to push his mouth back onto mine.

Again my head banged against the railing as he pushed his body hard into mine.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Suddenly Dan let go of me completely and he was no longer sitting next to me.

He was lying on his back at the bottom of the steps... And Andy was standing over top of him.

"Emma are you ok?"

He looked up at me his blue eyes wide with concern.

"I-I think so.. My head hurts a little but-"

Andy was up the stairs in two seconds and he immediately put his hand on the back of my head.

My whole body shuddered and then I winced.

He pulled his hand back.

"Oh my God, Emma your head is bleeding."

A sudden wave of panic hit me hard and I immediately started shaking.

"I'm taking you to the hospital. Now."

He stood up and put his arm around me helping me to stand beside him.

Just then one of his fellow band members walked out.

"Jinxx get the guys and call 911. That fucker there-"

He pointed at Dan unconscious on the pavement.

"Needs to be arrested. Give them my information and let them know I'm taking her to the ER. He fucking attacked her."

He immediately took out his phone and began to dial and Andy started moving, still supporting me as if he was afraid Id fall down if he didn't.

"Give me your keys, where is your car?"

I Un clipped them from my jeans and handed them to him.

"I'm in the red Passat over there."

I pointed at it and we headed in that direction

"W-what about your tour? Isn't this going to throw you off schedule?"

He unlocked my car and opened the passengers side door, carefully helping me in.

"Pffft... This is more important right now."

He shut the door and headed around to get in the drivers side.

Oh my gosh he was going to be driving my car...

I didn't even have to say anything about it being stick, he started it right up and we were on our way.

"You know... It's probably just a cut."

He didn't say anything.

"Seriously it's not like it's a concussion or anything... I should call my boss and tell him what's up...you can probably just take me home..."

Still nothing. Just continued to drive.

"Andy please... I just wanna go home..."

I hated hospitals.. So damn much. And needles... Getting blood drawn... Ivs...

I felt my stomach churn and I closed my eyes.

"Stop thinking about it silly... It's really not going to be that bad. But it's important that you are looked over ok?"

I immediately opened my eyes and looked over at him.

"Stop thinking about what?"

He shrugged.

"Stop worrying I meant."

For a second there I thought he knew what I was thinking about. Maybe I was out of it... I really hoped that I didn't have a concussion.

As soon as we parked he helped me out again and walked me in, up to the front desk.

They took us back to a room right away and got my vitals.

I guess anything involving blood was an eager situation. And when the head was involved...

Not that I wanted to be away from Andy any quicker but I did want to go home and sleep.

I was guessing I'd have to deal with the police later on, make a statement.

"I could call my mom. You don't have to wait here with me. I'm here now, I'll be ok."

Andy looked at me from the chair across the room he was sitting in and grinned crookedly.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get rid of me."

"No.-" oh God no. "I just feel bad. You don't even know me. I'm some strange random girl that ran into you and broke my cig..."

"You're not just some random girl. I'm legitimately concerned about you. No man should ever put his hands on a woman like that guy did. I want to know how bad your head is so I know how hard to kick him in his."

My heart skipped a beat.

"Y-your gonna kick him in his?"

Again he grinned crookedly and then the doctor walked in.

"Good evening Ms. Brown, so can you tell me what happened tonight?"

I went through all the detail and Andy told him about Jinxx calling the cops.

He checked my head and determined that I needed 5 stitches. He also ordered a CT of my head.

Panic started to set in.

"It's ok Emma. I'll be right here when you come back ok?"

I nodded and followed the doctor out of the room.

Again it felt like Andy could read my mind. Maybe it was just the way I looked when the doctor told me. I was a pretty transparent person.

The CT took about 5 minutes and I was back in the room were I immediately got my stitches.

They had a shave a small spot of my hair but I didn't care.

And then my CT scan came back ok. Nothing wrong in my head. Thank the Lord.

"I told you didn't I?"

Andy turned around while I took off the gown they made me wear and put my shirt back on.

"Yes, now I can go home."

But just then two cops walked in. I told them everything and after awhile they finally left.

I was feeling very overwhelmed and tired now. All I wanted to do now was sleep.

But hovering over that thought in the back of my mind, was Andy leaving. Finally. It was always there.

This was all almost too good to be true.

Not the getting attacked part or anything having to do with it but Andy being there to save me then take me to the ER and wait the entire time with me.

"Now I can take you home."

I was checked out and Andy walked me back to my car again.

This time it was me who was silent.

As soon as he started the car he looked over at me.

"What's wrong?"

I sighed. "N-nothing. Just tired is all. Thank you for everything and staying with me. I really appreciate it. Most people wouldn't do something like you did for a random person they just met."

"You're not a random person remember?"

It got silent again as we began to drive.

"You keep saying that. But really... How many people do you meet on a daily basis. I mean you get to travel the world..."

Compared to him I really was another random person.

I know I wasn't giving myself a lot of credit and all but I'm sure I never took anybody's breathe away...

I was sure I never made anyone's heart race like this...

The mere presence of him made my whole body feel like it was jello.

He chuckled

"I don't think anyone's ever told me that I've made them feel like jello before."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter # 2:

It felt like a had just been kicked in the stomach and I had to gasp for air.

"W-w-what... W-what did you just say?"

He actually pulled over, parked along the side of a neighborhood road and turned off the car.

"Promise me you won't freak out ok?"

I would promise, but I wasn't sure that I could keep it.

"Then don't promise you silly goof."

"Stop that."

He put his hand on my thigh and I jumped.

Immediately he took it off again.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. This doesn't happen very often... In fact this is only the second time it ever has..."

"What's the second time that ever happened..."

I responded so quickly it was almost as if my brain wasn't attached to my mouth.

"Well I guess I have no choice but to tell you even if you can't promise you won't freak out..."

He sighed and leaned further back into the seat. He hung his head and began to run his hands back and forth over his thighs.

He was nervous.

I wasn't alone.

"I-I... Well you see I can... Hear everything... Hear everything that you're thinking..."

I knew it. Was the first thought that came to mind. I freaking knew it. Even though it sounded absolutely insane.

And then my heart started to freak.

Everything.

He could hear every single thing that I was thinking.

I swallowed hard.

"H-how?"

Was all I could muster...

"I don't know. It's only ever happened once before. With Ashley. My band mate. I first discovered it when I first met him, when I was first getting Black Veil Brides together. There was no one before and no one since... Until I heard you walking up to the stairs out back, thinking about 'drunken horn dogs'-"

He paused and snickered.

I swallowed hard again. It kept feeling like my throat was full of rocks and my stomach full of butterfly's. My whole body was on fire too and I was almost positively sure I'd pass out soon.

"Please don't. I'll stop now if this is too much for you."

I groaned.

"Sorry... Oh man I can't stop. It's so hard. Once I start listening it's almost impossible to shut it off..."

"How f-far can you hear me from?"

He looked up at me again, finally.

I almost saw him smile, I could see a tint of fear in his eyes. He was hiding it very well.

"It gets further the longer and more I listen. I could hear you talking to Dan at the bar even while I was singing. I tried to tune it out, it was almost impossible."

I was trying hard to ignore the panic that wanted to burst out from my chest. Because he could hear everything.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. I know you can't tell someone not to be embarrassed but I don't want you to be... I can't say that I'm not attracted to you, cause that would be a lie. You just can't feel the intensity like I can with you."

He put his hand on my thigh again, I didn't flinch away this time.

"What now?"

Was all I could say. I felt like I had been thrown into some kind of twisted fairy tale.

"You tell me. I really want to get to know you. Ashley has become one of the most important people in my life. You're only the second person I had this connection with. I want to know if it means something. I want to learn all there is to know about you. All I can I mean... This, is absolutely insane I know. But will you let me get to know you? Please?"

As if I really had to think about it. As if I would ever say no.

He laughed. Loudly, scaring me out of my thoughts.

"But how are you going to get to know me for real? You are on tour. You are a famous rock star. When will there be time for us to... Hang out?"

He leaned in closer to me and I couldn't help but back up.

He had that devilish look in his beautiful blue eyes and I stopped breathing for a few seconds.

"Come with me."

We stared at each other. For a long time, almost unblinking, almost unmoving.

"My bills... My job... My apatme-"

"I'll take care of all of it for you, when you come back everything will be as if you never left."

I honestly had nothing to lose. Max would take me back no questions asked. Ok maybe a few, he would obviously be curious. But I'd have to talk to him myself.

"When are you leaving Lancaster?"

"Tomorrow morning. I know it's sudden but I can take you where you need to go to tell whoever you need to what's going on..."

My mom would freak. Evan would be happy for me. What if the cops needed me for more information.

"I'll take you were you need to go when you need to go if need be. I will take care of you. I promise."

And I believed him, with my whole being.

"That makes me extremely happy."

"There has to be one condition though ok."

He sat up extremely straight. "Anything, what's your condition."

"Please TRY not to listen Allllll the time. Controlling my thoughts has never been a strong hold of mine and I don't want you to know certain things."

He started up the car, startling me.

"It's a deal."

He was grinning while saying it and made it just a little hard to believe he was being completely honest with me.

For the next few hours we went around to tell everyone that needed to know what was going on. Max and Evan were almost happy for me. They said I needed some change in my life.

It was completely boring and repetitive.

Max said that my job would be waiting for me when I finally came home and Evan insisted I text him everyday.

When we were at my moms house she couldn't stop staring at Andy the entire time. I couldn't tell if she was scared of him or found him attractive.

It made me suddenly wish Andy could hear what everyone was thinking.

He promised her I'd be safe and that I would call her everyday.

It took about an hour of convincing until she was finally decently ok with me going.

I was 21 and I had my own apartment but my mom was still a big part of my life and worried about me on a daily basis. This was a very big thing for her.

Being ok with her baby girl going on a tour with some rock stars...

She didn't know the jist of it but, I knew it sounded terrifying to her.

After lots of kisses and hugs we were on the way to my apartment now to pack my stuff.

Andy had it arranged so that he would send Evan the money for my rent every month and then Evan would give it to my landlord.

I had never done anything like this in my life. On a whim like this, with a person I had just met. And not just some random person. A- rock star for all intended purposes.

Andy chuckled behind me as we were walking up the stairs to my door.

"What are you laughing at?"

I opened my door and we went in.

"The fact that you think I'm such a hot rockstar."

I stuck out my tongue at him.

"You suck."

"I find you so interesting you know that."

He shut the door and I turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

He made himself at home and sat on my couch.

"One moment you're so nervous and flustered around me and the next your goofy and comfortable."

I shrugged, trying to ignore the fluttering in my chest.

"No fair. You can hear everything I'm thinking."

He shook his head.

"It's not just what you're thinking it's your body language too."

He looked me up and down and a chill traveled down my spine when he looked me in the eyes and grinned sheepishly after doing so.

"W-well I have to get some stuff packed. Feel free to do whatever. Eat, watch tv."

"Do you want some help?"

I shook my head quickly.

"N-no I'm good. Thanks though."

I smiled and almost ran back to my room.

I needed some breathing room.

I needed to try and get away from his listening mind for a tiny bit if I could. I don't know if I'd be far away enough though.

Through all of this I was going to need little breathers.

After being lonley for so long, I wasn't at all lonley anymore. I had someone who could hear exactly what I was thinking now...

I shut the door to my room and sat on my bed for a second looking around my room. I had a feeling it would be awhile until I would be sleeping in my own room.

I thought about sleeping on a tour bus... With a whole bunch of guys... I mean I'm sure they stayed at hotels too. But when they were exhausted they probably slept in the bus.

I'd have to get to know everyone. I still had so much to learn about Andy.

All my life I've never taken any risks... I've never done anything thoroughly interesting...

I was already 21 and I had no idea where my life was going in the long run. I didn't know what career path I eventually wanted to take.

I was so unsure of everything I wanted something to be sure of. And I was sure I wanted to get to know Andy.

The way he made me feel just sitting next to

him in the car was ridiculous. If that didn't mean anything I didn't know what did...

The shock of electricity that traveled up my arm when he shook my hand.

The fact that he could hear what I was thinking... It all meant something. It had to.

It was fate for Teresa's sister to go into labor and for me to fill in for her at work and run into Andy. It had to be.

After a few good minutes of just thinking I got up off of my bed and went over and opened my closet.

I pulled two big duffel bags off of my closet shelf and began stuffing them with clothes and different things I would need.

The only thing I was truelly terrified of starting and going through all of this... Was... Falling for Andy. Really falling for him.

Not that I hadn't already begun to.. But...

Suddenly my door was being knocked on.

"Can I come in?"

It was Andy of course.

"Sure."

Oh my gosh he was gonna be in my room.

It was a mess and I didn't even-

The door opened and he walked in and then shut it.

Like, was it necessary to do that?

"I'm sorry, does it bother you to be confined in a room with me like this?"

Shit. Of course...he'd hear that.

"Emma... If this is too much for you and you don't want to do this, I completely understand. I feel like I'm bombarding you and it's too much... I was out there sitting thinking it over."

"Shit I should have just have you come help me and listen to my thoughts then you wouldn't have been thinking your own."

He sat on my bed and sighed.

"Maybe I'm just crazy. I don't know. I don't think I'll ever know why this happens."

He was making me sad for him. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to hear someone's thoughts.

"It's really hard. To invade someone's personal space like this. When it first happened with Ashley I thought I had seriously gone crazy. I thought I'd have to be on medication for the rest of my life. And then I told him. And we messed around with it all day and he believed me and that's all I needed. One person to believe me and I knew I wasn't actually crazy."

"I researched on the Internet. I went to libraries. There were rumors of course. No one I could actually turn to. Anyone would think I was actually crazy and try to put me away. The only people that know are the guys in the band and you."

I scratched my head, suddenly feeling confused and not knowing what exactly to say.

Andy laughed.

"You're so cute. I'm glad you're the second person this ended up happening with."

I could feel my cheeks grow hot.

"W-well I'm glad you're glad. I hope we can find you some answers. That's why I'm coming along with you. Maybe we can figure out how to turn it off. Maybe we can practice... I don't know, different excercises..."

"Different excercises huh?"

Suddenly I realized he had made it sound dirty.

"You can't do that! You c-can't do that either."

My voice cracked at the end of either and again Andy started laughing. No not laughing, guffawing.

He layed back on my bed, continuing to laugh.

"You're- way- too- CUTE!"

I didn't want to be cute!

And he slowly stopped laughing and sat up on his elbow.

"Then what do you want to be?"

I quickly zippered my second duffel and stood up.

"Leaving. Let's get out of here and start this weird ass journey..."

Andy grinned sheepishly.

"Whatever you say, madam."

And I grabbed a last few things from my bathroom and kitchen while he unplugged anything in the wall.

Then we left and headed to his hotel for the rest of the night.

He thoroughly introduced me to everyone in the bad at 2 in the morning.

Cc, Ashley, Jinxx and Jake. And they all knew he could hear my thoughts too.

We chatted for the next 2 hours until I couldn't stay up any longer.

Andy offered to sleep on the floor in his room and give me the bed but I said it was ok.

"I won't bite I promise."

I laughed nervously.

"You're hilarious."

I almost thought something but I pushed it away, hard and quick.

"What was that?"

He sat up abruptly in bed.

He moved the pillow I had put in between our head and poked me on the shoulder.

I turned and looked at him.

"What was what?"

He raised an eyebrow. Way up and my heart skipped a beat.

"You were about to think something and then stopped. I almost heard it... But I didn't. What was it?"

I shrugged and moved the pillow back between our heads.

He moved it back again so he was staring at me.

"Andy, I'm so pooped. Can we talk about it tomorrow?"

I didn't think he would but finally, he layed back down and I sighed with relief.

"I'm full of surprises. Youll learn that quickly."


	3. Chapter 3

I was woken up by a very annoying beeping sound.

I looked over at Andy who immediately sat up in bed.

It was the alarm he had set on his cell.

He turned and looked at me over his shoulder.

"Good morning sunshine. It's 6 in the morning and time to get dressed!"

I groaned and put the pillow Andy had slept on over my head.

Quickly it was removed.

"It's time to go to Philly! Would you like me to order you some breakfast from room service?"

I groaned again and nodded.

"Order me some pancakes please..."

He chuckled. "That's what I was thinking too."

"I'll let you have the bathroom first. I'm gonna just walk down and get our food."

I watched him grab his jacket from the corner chair and walk out, shutting the door behind him.

I immediately got out of bed, grabbed both of my duffels and flew into the bathroom.

After showering for a record 5 minutes, I blow dried my hair with the hotel provided blow dryer then picked out an outfit.

Black leggings with a white flowy knee length, colorful bird imprinted shirt. It came with a gold braided tie around the waist. My pastel green toms and a gold bow headband finished off the outfit. I was trying to look extra nice today.

I even winged my eyeliner today and left my hair down in its natural curls.

I was all of a sudden extra nervous to see Andy again...

Maybe I was trying too hard. Trying to hard and in vain I'm sure...

I know he said he found me attractive but I mean come on.

He didn't invite me along on this crazy journey because he found me attractive. This had nothing to do with any of that nonsense.

I looked at the time on my phone. It was only 6:31. Another record for me. I was hurrying faster then I ever had before.

As soon as I opened the door I caught sight of Andy who was sprawled out on the bed, eating pancakes.

I smiled.

"Good timing, I was hoping that you'd be done before your pancakes started to get cold."

He was grinning.

I ignored his eyes looking me over, hoping he wouldn't notice that thought.

"You did it again."

I watched him lick the syrup from his lips and then raise an eyebrow.

"Did what?"

He sat up and leaned in to examine my face closely.

"You were about to think something and then stopped."

"O-oh? It was irrelevant. So it's ok."

I sat down slowly on the bed next to him and grabbed my pancake plate and fork.

"That's never happened with Ash. Like, even if he decides all of a sudden that he's not going to think about something, I'll know what he wasn't going to think about."

I took a bite of my pancake and started chewing.

I didn't know what to say.

"It's ok. I don't know what to make of it either. What's different about you I wonder.."

He leaned in closer and I swallowed my food.

"I-I don't know.."

I took another bite.

He moved back again and continued to eat his.

"I guess we will eventually find out huh?"

I nodded.

"I guess we will."

By 8 we were loading everything up into the bus.

I smoked one more cig before getting on and then we headed out.

All the guys were in a really good mood and joking with each other.

I was excited to get to see them play again tonight. I really wanted to get to know their music a lot better.

It had been quiet for a few minutes after we had all been chatting for awhile. Jinxx was reading a magazine. Cc and Jake were watching the news. Ashley was looking out the window like I was and Andy was doodling on some paper.

All of a sudden Andy lifted his head and looked at the back of Ashley's head.

"Stop that."

Ashley chuckled and turned to grin sheepishly at him.

"You know it's true. Can you imagine? I wish I could."

Everyone turned to look at him now and they all looked curious.

"Well, it's not gonna happen, so... Let it go."

"Why?"

"Ashley."

It got quiet for a few seconds while Ashley was obviously thinking about it.

"Ok. Fine."

I looked back and forth between the two of them and then they continued to do what they were doing.

"They do this all the time, don't worry, you'll get used to it."

Jinxx came to sit down next to me.

Andy looked over at us once and then back down at his paper.

Yeah but that obviously was about me. I just knew it.

I watched Andys mouth turn up into a crooked grin but he didn't look up from the paper.

"Yeah. I'm still getting used to Andys talent in general."

Jinxx chuckled. "I'm glad he can't get into my head, that's for sure."

That made Andy laugh.

"I bet you are."

About 10 minutes later we stopped at a Sheetz for gas.

I stepped out to smoke another cig.

"Want some coffee?"

Andy put his hand on my shoulder stepping out of the bus and I jumped.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

I turned to look at him.

"Startled is all. I was deep in thought."

He smiled. "I know."

"I know you know."

We both stared at each other for a few quiet moments.

"Sure, coffee sounds good, thanks."

"You don't want to know what Ashley was thinking."

"Ppfft. You can't possibly think that I wouldn't want to know, after coaxing a reaction like that out of you. Who wouldn't want to know."

Andy suddenly got very close to me and bent down, putting his mouth right against my ear.

A gut wrenching shudder wracked my body.

"You wouldn't want to. Trust me."

With that he walked away, towards the door of the Sheetz without looking back.

I was feeling after shocks from that small simple skin to skin connection.

His lips actually touched my ear and I could feel his hot breath inside.

Thinking about it again made my heart race.

My whole body felt hot.

I felt as if I was obsessing over something so measly.

But I felt as if I couldn't control it.

I stared at the front door of the Sheetz until Andy walked back out, a cup in each hand.

He smiled at me the whole entire time walking back and then handed me my cup.

"I feel like I keep apologizing, but I am sorry. I can't give you personal space in your head and I need to physically."

He stepped on the bus and waited for me to follow and I did.

"It's ok."

I refused to let myself think any further.

After about an hour and a half we arrived at another hotel.

We were in Philly now.

I agreed I was ok with sharing a hotel room with Andy.

I would rather be in a room with him then all by myself in a strange hotel I've never been in.

We all had lunch in the hotel restaurant and then went to check out the mall.

Showtime wasn't until 9 and they didn't have to be at the club until at least 7.

Everyone wanted to go into different stores but of course I stuck with Andy.

He had put on a hat and black sunglasses like all of the other guys.

I laughed at him. "You look so mysterious."

He laughed back. "Yeah I agree. And suspicious."

"Is there anything you need, I'll get it for you. Remember I promised I'd take care of you."

I shook my head. "Not right now. I think I'm pretty good."

"Ok, is there anything you want?"

I laughed, suppressing a thought again.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy?"

"You don't give me what I want, you're not gonna get what you want..."

He peered down at me over the rim of the sunglasses.

I held my breath for a few seconds.

"I'm guessing you still want to know what Ashley was thinking, am I correct?"

I nodded.

"Fine. I guess you'll just have to keep driving me crazy then."

Butthead.

He grinned sheepishly like always.

"Be careful."

What if I don't want to?

"You'll see who I really am and you might not like me so much anymore."

"I highly doubt that would or could happen."

He stopped in front of Hot Topic.

"I bet you 5 bucks someone is gonna notice who I am inside."

I nodded. "Bets on."

We walked in and within a matter of seconds one of the lady's checking people out looked completely in shock.

Andy walked up to the counter and leaned in.

"Shhh, I don't wanna start a riot."

She laughed. "Agreed. Good to see you though man. I'll be at the BVB show tonight. Can't wait."

They chatted for a few minutes. It was slow in the store.

I walked around aimlessly looking at things.

Until I found the CDs.

I began to look through them until I found the latest BVBS cd.

I read the track listings and put it back, then continued to walk around.

I was standing at the jewelry case when two hands came down onto my shoulders.

I jumped but they held me in place.

Andy put his mouth against my ear again.

"Sorry. I enjoy talking to the fans one on one. I don't get to do it too often anymore."

"It's ok. I completely understand."

He held his mouth at my ear for awhile, like he was thinking.

You gotta let go.

And he did right away, walking into my view and looking at me like he was investigating my facial expression.

"I'm not trying to overstep your boundaries. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

I took in a deep breath trying to get my heart to slow down.

"Is that why you do it?"

Andy raised an eyebrow.

"Put your mouth on my ear to get this reaction out of me?"

Just then a group of girls realized who he was.

"We have to go."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me quickly out of the store and around the corner.

We went through a side door that led out to the back of the building.

Soon we were outside.

He pulled me behind a few large dumpsters and pushed his chest onto mine and my back into the wall surrounding the dumpsters.

And then his finger was on my lips.

"Shhhhhhhh."

A few seconds later the door we had come out of burst open and all I could hear was high pitched giggling and 'awes'

"Shit, he got away."

"I wanted a picture."

"Was that his girlfriend? Who was that?"

They were all talking amongst themselves very loudly.

Andy was looking me right in the eyes, his finger still against my lips.

His chest still against mine.

I hope they go away soon.

He nodded.

They decided to all smoke a cig right there, so we were still stuck like this.

Andy slowly un straightened his finger and his eyes moved from mine to stare at my lips.

He carefully took the tip of his finger and ran it gently across my bottom lip.

I swallowed hard, my eyes closing for a brief second.

When I opened them again his face was only inches from mine.

And then the tips of our noses touched.

I can't breathe.

He read my thought loud and clear and pulled his chest off of mine.

"Man I'm an idiot."

I shook my head rapidly.

"Oh God no. No y-your not. Don't say that."

"I could hear what you were thinking being so close to me and I couldn't help it, I'm so sorry. I refuse to take advantage of you Emma. I won't."

He sneaked around the corner and came back with thumbs up.

"All clear. We better go find the guys. I don't know how long they want to stay."

"O-ok. Yeah. We better go find them."

I walked past him in the direction of the door.

I could hear him sigh and then his footsteps following behind me.

The hours that followed until we got to the club passed quickly.

I confined myself to the back of the bus and took a nap in one of the bunks outside the back of the club.

The guys had gone into the venue and we're getting theirselves situated.

I needed a breather from Andy reading my thoughts.

I needed to think some things over on my own.

He said that 'he refused to take advantage of me.'

That obviously meant he refused to...

I couldn't think it. Even to myself.

He couldn't of possibly known that I was a virgin. I hadn't thought that at anytime since we first met. I had no reason to.

He was obviously turning me on... Making me...

I didn't think it either.

I knew the guys were inside but I was always going to be careful now.

What was going on seriously?

How could I already be developing feelings for him?

I just met him.

But It's true what Evan had said... How could you not.

Even the way his lips moved when he talked.

He was such an intelligent human being.

But.. I knew there was another side of him that he was refusing to show me.

A side I knew was much darker and much more... Violent. If that was the word to use.

The way he looked at me.

Like he was hungry.

Like he could pounce.

And...

God how I wanted him too...

"Emma!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs as the curtain of the bunk I was lying in flew open and Andys face was only inches away from mine.

"Not fair! You were so creeping!"

He began to guffaw, stumbling backward at the intensity of it.

I grabbed my pillow, leaned forward and began to repeatedly hit Andy with it.

He stopped laughing, grabbed the pillow from me and pushed me back onto my back.

Sliding in over top of me in the tightly cramped space he held himself up over me, still inches away from my face due to the tiny cramped area.

"Becareful what you wish for, sweetheart."

Again I stopped breathing. His nose skimmed my kneck and I listened to him inhale.

My whole body melted into the bunk and I inhaled sharply.

He hooked one finger in the center of my blouse, pulling my shirt down just a bit so his nose could travel a path in between my breasts.

"I th-thought y-you didn't want to take advantage of me?"

"Then you need to stop thinking all these naughty thoughts about me. I've been constantly hard for the past 2 days."

I was going to pass out. I was sure of it.

And then he got up off of me and stood up.

He leaned his body against the bunk wall and stared in at me.

I couldn't help but stare back at him wide eyed.

"You're so cute, I'm not going to let you pass out."

I sighed sitting up and jumping out.

I went to walk away and Andy put out his hand, grabbing onto my arm he pulled me back against him.

He sat his chin on my shoulder and put his mouth at my ear.

"Being cute isn't a bad thing, you know. The cute things you do make my heart skip... All the time."

He snaked his hands around my waist and just held me.

I was guessing he was listening to my thoughts.

"W-what are you doing? W-what is this?"

He stayed absolutely still.

The thrumming of my heart was echoing in my ears.

"Do you want to know what Ashley was thinking in the bus?"

I nodded.

Yes...

He made sure his lips were right up against my ear.

"He was thinking about how amazing it would be to have sex with you, being able to hear your thoughts and what you thought about every single thing I would do to you. Every way I would touch you and kiss you..."

It felt like I couldn't breathe again.

"Andy, Emma, you back there?"

It was Jake.

Andy slowly let go of me.

Not in an instantaneous way that made it look like he was embarrassed or ashamed to be holding me the way he was.

But in a way that he knew we had been here too long and they needed him inside now kind of way.

"Yeah dude, we're coming now."

He grabbed my hand and began to walk out.

"Come on. We can talk later ok?"

I nodded slowly.

If Jake hadnt come back when he did, who knows what could have happened.

"I bet you have some kind of idea though right?"

Was Andys response to that thought.

I just rolled my eyes and continued after him out of the bus.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched as the guys maned the merch table for awhile, talking to the fans.

I decided to sit by the bar and get a few drinks.

I missed feeling tipsy and maybe it would control my wandering mind for a little while.

Almost immediately someone came over to talk to me.

He was tall like Andy. Must have been in his 30s.

Cute, short dark hair, mustache and a goatee. He had dark brown eyes and he was wearing a black leather jacket like Andy usually did.

Like Andy.

Like Andy.

Like Andy.

Gahhhh! I was comparing everything and everyone to Andy now.

I knew this would happen from the first moment I met him.

"Hey pretty lady. How are you tonight?"

I was starting to feel good, so I felt like talking. The guys were busy and I was lonley, so why not.

"I'm great and how are you sir?"

"I'm great too. Are you here alone?"

"No, but the people I'm with are busy sooooo, I'm here having a few drinks."

"That's not right. Leaving a pretty lady like yourself all alone. Here let me buy you another drink."

He bought me two and I was feeling like I had enough.

"How about one more?"

I shook my head.

"Oh come on, just one mo-"

He went to put his hand on my shoulder and suddenly he pulled his arm back completely.

I looked behind me to find Andy standing there with his hands crossed over his chest.

"You touch her and I'm gonna break your arm. I think she said that she had enough."

"A-Andy Biersack. What's up man? Yeah haha." He laughed nervously. "Of course. I'm sorry I didn't know she was your girl."

I was going to say that I wasn't but Andy gave me a look that told me just to keep quiet.

And I knew better, cause I was drunk.

"Yeah sorry man, really looking forward to the show. See you guys around. Nice to meet you both again."

He got up from the bar and walked out into the crowd.

I turned to look at Andy and his face was only inches away from mine again, my back was leaning against the bar now.

"Do you need to go lay down?"

I shook my head quickly.

"N-no. I don't want to miss your show...please."

And then he kissed my forehead, gently.

"You're such a lightweight."

My heart was fluttering around in my chest.

Shit I was falling for him. Just what I didn't want to happen.

"I'm sorry again. I guess this was just destine to happen. You can't fight fate sweetheart."

"But it's only been 3 days."

"Fate doesn't care about time."

He put his arms around my waist and helped me stand.

"If you want to watch your gonna have to do it sitting from the side of the stage ok?"

I nodded, agreeing.

After leaving the merch up to the BVB crew, we all headed to go back stage.

There was just enough room off on the side where I wouldn't be seen, or rammed in the head by a guitar or leg that I could sit comfortable on a folding chair.

Andy gave me some ear plugs and I put them in.

He grinned brightly at me before stepping out on stage and grabbing the mic.

"Philadelphia!"

Everyone in the whole entire room screamed.

It vibrated through my body and I got goose bumps.

And then next came the music through the speakers and then...Andys voice.

I hate to say it, and I knew he'd hear my thoughts but I couldn't control it...

And it made me wet.

Almost instantaneously.

He had only been singing for a few minutes.

I don't know if it was because I was drunk.

Probably...

It most likely wouldn't have happened so quickly if I wasn't drunk but...

It did.

And Andy couldn't help but look right at me when it happened and grin so extremely devilishly at me in between the words as he sang.

Everything this man did to me.

It was fate. Andy had to be right.

This was all so intense and so fast.

I watched him jump around stage, singing his heart out.

He was absolutely amazing.

I sat through the entire set absolutely mesmorized by what these guys could do.

I was immediately obsessed with their music and I wanted to hear all I possibly could.

To see a band perform from this angle. This up close and personal was one of the most exhilarating experiences you could ever imagine.

And I was falling for the most- in my opinion and most likely a lot of other opinions- talented guys in the industry of making amazing music like this.

My drunk mind kept wandering as I watched the entire show.

Andy kept giving me little side way glances.

I tried to tone it down a bit, having forgotten for a drunk moment that he could hear everything that I was thinking.

I wondered if I would truelly ever get used to it.

When the last song ended the crowd went wild shouting, BVB wildly.

I was almost sad that the show had ended.

Andy helped me out of my chair and we walked back stage.

"You're going to be with us for a lot of shows to come, don't be sad silly girl."

He kissed the side of my temple.

"You keep doing that."

He smiled sweetly, this time.

"You haven't been protesting and I can't help but do it. Being able to be this close to you like this, makes me feel... Fluffy inside."

I chuckled.

"Fluffy?"

"Yeah you do things to me I can't explain."

I was thoroughly enjoying his sweaty body pressed up against the side of me.

He pressed into me harder and I almost whimpered but I held it in.

He walked me out to the bus and sat me down before going back in to help the guys with some equipment.

I peaked out the window, watching him go into the building.

Then I allowed myself to think it.

I don't think he was there when I was thinking about being a virgin.

How was I going to break it to him?

Ha, break it to him. Ok I needed to stop.

But seriously. Was I gonna freak him out.

Push him away...

Evan told me that virgins freaked him out.

I could see why.

He told me he fucked a virgin and she became attatched... Obsessive...

I wasn't like that.

And this situation was different.

I hoped anyway.

This wasn't just about sex.

This wasn't going to be a one night stand type deal.

Shit! I was thinking like were actually going to have sex...

Just then the doors opened and Andy walked up the stairs.

He immediately looked at me and smiled.

"The guys are going to hang out a bit with some of the fans and get a few drinks at the bar. Do you want to go to another one somewhere else with me? Get some food?"

I nodded quickly.

Thankfully he had broken my thought role.

I loved getting to hang out with Andy one on one.

"Can you handle some more alcohol?"

I nodded quickly.

"You bet."

We walked off the bus and into the night.

The streets were lit up all pretty.

Little shops and street lamps lighting our path.

Andy put his arm around my waist and pulled me against him as we continued.

I felt so happy.

It was unbelievable that this amazing man was taking me on a night through the town.

"You think I'm so amazing. You don't know much about me."

He chuckled.

"Ok, what's your favorite color?"

"I like dark colors but I favor dark red a lot. What about you?"

"I like orange. It reminds me of Halloween. My favorite holiday, what's yours?"

"Same! Hahahaha. What's your favorite band of all time?"

"I'll need some time to think that over, what about you?"

He smiled mischievously at me.

"Definitely Akaline Trio for me. Why do you need some time to think it over?"

I didn't answer right away because I knew that he already knew why.

"Ohhhh reallyyyy?"

"You guys are pretty amazing and you are well... The best part for me."

He suddenly pushed me up against the side of a building and pushed his lips onto mine.

My breath caught in my throat and I moaned as his tongue found its way through my lips and against mine.

His hands pushed up the sides of my shirt and slid behind me, rubbing up and down my back.

I had kept imagining what it would be like to kiss him and it was better then I could have ever imagined.

I inhaled the smell of him as deeply as I could and grabbed onto his ass, hard.

That made him groan and he stopped abruptly.

"You're gonna make it hard for me to stop and I don't want to get into trouble for intense PDA."

I nodded in agreement as he rested his forehead against mine and grabbed the collar of my jacket, pulling my face closer to his until the tips of our noses touched.

"Emma, Emma, Emma... You're driving me crazy woman..."

"What do you think you've been doing since the first time I ran into you?"

He kissed me gently on the lips.

"Come on, let's find some where to get some good drinks."

He pulled back and then grabbed my hand and started to walk again.

I admired the way his hand enveloped mine.

Mine was so small compared to his.

He squeezed it tighter and looked back at me still smilng.

When we finally found a nice cute little place nestled in an alley way, we went in and we're sat at a booth.

"Have you ever been here before?"

Andy nodded.

"Yep, quite a few times actually. This is one of the first places I ever been to in Philly. Everytime we come back I just have to come."

"Cool, I'm glad you brought me here."

He smiled and slid me a menu.

"Pick anything you want."

I looked over the menu. Thoroughly. A few hundred times and finally decided on a vegan extra stuffed burrito and an exotic looking watermelon drink.

"Are you sure a burrito and alcohol is a good mix?"

I nodded. "Yeah, there's no cheese or meat in it, I should be fine."

"I didn't know you were vegan. That's pretty cool."

"Thanks. You should try it."

He winked at me. "Maybe."

I didn't want to get into a debate with him about how cruel it was to NOT go vegan.

Andy raised an eye brow at me.

"We can talk about it later, we have plenty of time. I'd love to be enlightened. I'm open."

That made me happy to hear him say that.

"I told you, I'm full of surprises, remember?"

Again I nodded.

"Oh I believe you."

Just then the waitress came over to take our order.

"Andy, hey! How are you!?"

She grinned brightly at him

"Sarah, you still work here no way! I'm great. Just had a show in town a couple of hours ago."

"Cool, dude."

She turned to look at me.

"Oh,... hi. Nice to meet you too."

It was almost as if she was completely surprised to see Andy here sitting with me.

"Nice to meet you."

Andy gave me an awkward sideways glance and then looked back up at Sarah and gave her both of our orders.

"Awesome. I'll be right back with your drinks. Nice to see you again man."

He nodded. "You too."

And then she was walking away.

"Don't worry about that. I was just here with someone else last time I was here... Well actually the last 3 times I was here..."

I could tell he didn't want to tell me that.

My eyebrows went up... Waaaay up.

He sighed.

"My ex. We... Well..."

I kept my eyebrows up and leaned in closer.

He sighed again.

"Touring got to be too much for both of us... We barley ever got to see each other. Let alone talk to each other... And then she started working on her album as soon as we started touring again."

"Who?"

He took a sip of the water that was sitting on the table.

"Andy who?"

He sighed yet again.

"Juliet Simms."

Son of a bitch. I knew exactly who she was. She had actually performed at the chameleon before and I had seen her at warped tour.

"You were the guy she kissed back stage before going on last year. Damn, how long have you two been broken up?"

He took another sip of his water.

"Andy!"

Just then Sarah came back with our drinks.

"Thank you."

I smiled brightly at her.

"You're very welcome cutie."

She gave me a huge smile and then walked away again.

"She totally thinks your hot."

Andy grinned at me.

"Don't change the subject."

This time he took a huge swig of the coke and rum he had ordered.

"Four months."

I took a huge swig of my drink too. And then another... And then another until it was halfway gone.

He put his hand out around my glass so I couldn't take another.

"Emma, stop. If I was still upset about it I wouldn't be sitting here with you right now, like this. Acting like I am. Doing what I am."

He held eye contact for a good long time with me. I couldn't have looked away even if I tried.

"Ok. Fine. I believe you."

And then he finally looked down at his glass to pick it up and I sighed with relief, my eyes having been set free.

I watched his mouth curl up into a crooked grin.

"That's one thing I would definitely never do. Mess with someone to get over someone else. Please believe me. That's not me."

"You make it hard not to believe you."

He shook his finger at me while frowning.

"I'm not trying to convince you, it's the truth."

"If you say so."

"Woma-"

Just then Sarah walked up with our food.

"Mmmmm thank you so much this looks fantastic!"

I exclaimed, bating my eyelashes at her.

Again I got a huge smile from her.

"Would you like another drink hun?"

"Yes please! And can I have a coke and rum too please."

She nodded. "No problem. I'll be right back."

She had turned her back to Andy and completed ignored him before she walked away.

"Are you flirting with her on purpose? Or is that just your friendly drunk personality?"

He was totally ignoring his food and examining my face.

I grabbed the rest of my watermelon drink and chugged it down. "I don't know. I'm not sure."

He sighed, stretching his arms and then placing them behind his head while leaning back against the seat.

"I will make you believe me. I promise you that."

I took a huge bite of my burrito.

"I'm looking forward to it."

That was my drunk self confidence talking.

"I like it, it's sexy."

I grinned widely.

"Finally I'm not cute."

"Oh you're still cute as shit, best believe."

I picked up my coke and rum having already finished my second watermelon drink.

"Are you rushing to get drunk or something?"

Just then a tall girl with long blonde hair with tattoos and a nose piercing walked up to our table.

"Andy? Hey man, what's up?"

"Juliet, hey. We were just talking about you."

Immediately I tilted the glass and began to chug as much as I could of my drink before I had to speak.

Shit balls.

"All good things I hope. Who is this lovely lady?"

I smiled half heartedly and put out my hand.

"I'm Emma and yes all good things. Nice to meet you."

She shook my hand and grinned.

"Nice to meet you too."

I could sense a hesitation in her voice that I didn't like and out of the corner of my eye I could see Andy close his eyes for just a split second before she turned to look back at him.

"I thought BVBS was playing in town tonight. That's why I stopped by here to see if..."

She trailed off and looked back at me.

I immediately stood up.

"I gotta pee! Really bad! I'll be right back, feel free to take my spot!"

I didn't mean that ending statement literally.

I caught my side on the table on my way up and jumped around for a mini second from the pain.

"Are you ok!?"

Andy stood up, concern blanketing his voice.

"Yep, yep. Perfectly fine, just really gotta pee!"

I began to walk past Andy when Juliets voice caught me off guard.

"The bathroom is the other way sweetie."

I stopped, turned and began to quickly walk the other way past her.

"Right, right. Thanks so much."

My heart was racing.

I was so drunk.

And so embarrassed.

And so...

Worried.

Absolutely terrifid-ly worried.

She was looking for him!?

Why was she looking for him.

4 months. Hah!

Get over him in 4 months, when the only reason they broke up in the first place was because they were so busy they couldn't make time for each other.

My stomach was turning and all of a sudden I felt nauseous.

As soon as I got into the bathroom, I flew into a stall and fell to my knees.

I immediately began to puke in the toilet.

What a horrible way to end a great night.

It felt like hours after I had finally stopped puking.

I sat on the floor with my arm on the toilet seat and my head on my arm.

And then I started to cry.

Big baby Emma just had to cry.

This wasn't how this was supposed to be.

"Emma."

I immediately stopped myself from crying anymore when I heard Andys voice.

Shit.

"I know you're in here. I can hear you."

My thoughts.

"I'm fine-" My voice cracked. "Just going to the bathroom... You know..."

I turned to hear him walk up and stand in front of the stall I was in.

His boots peaked under the door.

"Open the door please."

"I'm using the bathroom."

"No you're not. Your ass isn't even on the seat."

Fuck.

"Yeah. You keep forgetting, silly girl. Please open the door."

I scooched my butt over closer to the door and reached up and un did the lock.

He slowly pushed the door open.

When his eyes found me, he immediately knelt down beside me.

"Oh my goodness baby, we need to go back to the hotel now."

I felt embarrassed for him to see me like this.

I was a complete fucking mess.

"Stop it. I don't care what you look like, I care about you."

Before I could protest he was putting his arms under mine and pulling me up.

I didn't say anything and let him help me out of the bathroom.

As soon as we were outside of the bar I immediately leaned up against the alley wall.

"Are you too dizzy to walk?"

I shook my head.

"I just need a minute."

"I don't want to be with her anymore."

He read the lingering thought in the back of my mind.

"You're getting better at reading me. That didn't take long."

He walked up and grabbed my collar again.

I tried to pull away and he yanked me harder against him.

"I don't smell any throw up on you whatsoever... Besides I wouldn't give a shit anyway."

And then he was kissing me, hard and my head immediately began to spin.

I wanted more.

He read my mind and pushed his tongue further into my throat.

He grinded his body against mine harder and harder with each stroke of his tongue, grabbing my ass this time.

Amongst the unrelenting butterfly's in my gut and the wetness that was now pooling between my legs, an annoying fear surfaced quietly.

And then it was screaming and I couldn't stop it.

Just what I didn't want to happen next, happened.

Andy heard that fearful thought and stopped.

He looked at me wide eyed and his mouth fell open...


	5. Chapter 5

I closed my eyes, my breathing becoming faster.

Andy still had his hands on my ass and slowly moved them to my hips, holding onto them gently.

"Emma, look at me."

I kept my eyes closed and shook my head.

I felt his fingers gently grab my chin and lift it up.

"Please..."

A few more seconds passed and I did, very very slowly.

His blue eyes were calm, his brow creased just a little bit.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged my shoulders and tried to look away, but of course he didn't let me.

"Did you think it would push me away?"

I nodded.

"I have to say, I've never fallen for a virgin but that doesn't make me like you any less and it's definitely not gonna make me want you any less."

He leaned forward and kissed my lips gently.

I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

I pushed my thought away again.

"No, no, no we're not doing that right now. Tell me what you were going to think."

He let my chin go but held his stare.

Again it took me a few seconds but I finally got up the guts to speak.

"I don't want you to think you have to be gentle with me now..."

Suddenly his concerned look turned devilish.

He slowly leaned forward and put his mouth to my ear.

I whimpered as he bit my ear lobe.

"Lucky for you, I just don't know how to be gentle."

Andy decided it was getting late and we needed to head back to the hotel.

We walked hand and hand the whole 5 blocks there.

I had sobered up a little bit after throwing up at the bar so I didn't feel too horrible walking back.

Andy offered to carry me but I refused.

"You know, you definitely don't act or think like a virgin."

He laughed.

We were in the elevator on the way up to or room.

"How does a virgin act?"

I watched him bite his lower lip and begin to play with his lip ring.

"I don't know. Not like you."

His grins twisted my gut into knots.

Suddenly I couldn't take my eyes off of his mouth and he purposely ran his tongue along his bottom lip.

And then he yawned.

"I'm so tired, I feel like I haven't slept in weeks..."

I wasn't expecting that out of him.

"Silly girl."

He grabbed me in his arms and put his chin on my head.

Just then the elevator dinged and then we got off on our floor.

"I need a shower I'm all stinky."

He said as soon as we got into our room.

I yawned.

"I think your sweaty self smells good."

He smiled and then laughed.

"Pharmones. Mine are crazy strong. They attract girls for miles."

I took off my pants and threw them at him.

"Shush, cocky man."

"I am a cocky man."

He took off his pants and I couldn't help but turn my head.

I could feel my cheeks growing hot.

Again he chuckled.

"I'll be back you cute thing you."

I watched him walk into the bathroom and he didn't even shut the door as he began to take the rest of his clothes off.

I swallowed hard and threw myself in bed covering my head with the blanket.

I peaked out to see him grinning sideways at me out the door.

Stop that.

He grinned so brightly I covered my head again I saw that he was pulling down his boxers.

Now he was teasing me.

"You know you like it."

He was right, I did. A lot.

And then I thought something that had him guffawing again.

I didn't take the cover off of my head.

"If you really want to know, take a look for yourself."

I was curious of the size.

And again I felt nervousness creeping up over me.

"I'm gonna have so much fun with you."

I heard him start the shower, pull the curtain back and step inside.

I guess some people weren't scared of virgins...

I guess some people, like Andy, found them amusing and exciting.

And a familiar beeping filled my ears.

Oh no don't tell me...

I pulled the blanket off of my head and it was light in the room now, the sun shining brightly through the wide open window.

Damn it, I had fallen asleep.

I rolled over to find that Andy wasn't in bed.

A wave of regret came crashing down over me.

I was extremely irritated that I had fallen asleep.

Suddenly the toilet flushed and Andy walked out of the bathroom in nothing but briefs.

He ran a hand through his shaggy bed head and smiled at me.

"Good morning sunshine. How do you feel this morning?"

I looked down at my body to see that I had fallen asleep in the clothes I had worn last night.

"Ugh... Uhm I'm ok, I'm sorry I fell asleep on you, that's not what I intended..."

My mind started to wander.

"There's no rush, unless you want there to be.."

He sat on the edge of the bed and I couldn't help it, my eyes traveled to his lap.

It was perfectly outlined through the thin material.

And then I looked up at his eyes.

They had darkened somehow and his bangs fell into them, his bottom lip dropping open just a little to let out a long sigh.

"Go take a shower, I can get our breakfast again."

I nodded, pushing the hair that had fallen in my face behind my ear and then briefly looking at his face once more before standing up.

I watched his eyes follow me to the bathroom.

I was pants less and shivering.

I watched him, still watching me as I cracked the bathroom door.

Slowly I took off my underwear.

Then my bra and shirt.

I flew into the shower incase he opened the door he wouldn't see me.

My heart was all the sudden racing.

I turned the water on and waited for it to get warm.

After I washed my hair and body I just stood there under the hot water with my eyes closed.

Thinking.

And thinking.

I put my hand on my stomach and slowly began to run circles over it.

I imagined Andys hand taking its place and sliding it inbetween my legs...

"Oh God..."

And the curtain flew open, Andy practically jumping inside.

"That's enough."

He had stripped himself and pulled my back hard against his chest.

I whimpered as his hand did exactly what I wanted it to.

I let both of my arms fall limply to my sides.

"You couldn't have possibly thought that I wouldn't come in here with your mind wandering off like that."

I could feel that he was hard and it was resting gently against my ass.

He put his chin on my shoulder and kissed my neck.

Both of his hands slid across my clit and then pushed my thighs apart gently giving him better access.

I whimpered as his finger ran circles around my clit and his other hand ran up and down over my center.

"Does just thinking about me really make you that wet?"

I nodded slowly letting out a moan as he teased me, dipping a few fingers in and out halfway.

He was sucking on my neck, biting me here and there.

Right before I could feel I was going to cum, he stopped.

And then he was picking me up and we were walking out of the shower and out of the bathroom.

He layed me on the bed, towering over me with that devishly wicked grin of his.

"You're not very nice..."

He chuckled.

"No?"

He kneeled at the bottom of my feet and then got on all fours.

I could feel my stomach cramping from nerves.

"Just breathe."

He grabbed both of my legs and pulled them apart with such urgency it hurt.

A shrill yelp left my lips.

And his mouth was sucking on me.

He ran his tongue up and down my center.

Right away a tidal wave of pleasure washed over my entire body from the buildup in the shower.

I cried out his name.

"Yes baby yes, Let me hear you say my name. Say it for me my Emma girl."

His voice was so rough.

Even though I had an orgasm he kept sucking on me.

My body jerked hard, I was so sensitive.

"A-andy p-please..."

He held onto my thighs with an iron clad strength and continued to suck on me.

He lifted his head up for a split second.

"You taste so good, I'm not done eating."

He had warned me that he didn't know how to be gentle...

And just for a second, he bit my clit and another shrill help left my lips.

He chuckled against me.

He pulled me closer and put my legs over his shoulders and then wrapped them behind his head and placed his hands on my belly.

I looked down at him and he was lapping away while running circles over my contracting stomach.

"A-andy p-please..."

He stuck his tongue inside me and swirled it around before grabbing me in his mouth once more and sucking hard.

I immediately started to come again.

After I came he licked me up my center and then got up to crouch over me.

Looking me in the eyes he lowered himself down to me and kissed my lips tenderly.

Again, and again and again...

"You beautiful woman... Look at you writhing for me..."

He grabbed my breasts in his hands and gently went back and forth sucking on each nipple.

I moaned in his ear and he kissed the tip of my nose.

I was sprawled out across the bed, my body lying in a puddle of sweat.

"I want these sheets to smell like you forever."

I watched as he grabbed a hold of his dick.

And then he grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand onto it.

Again I swallowed hard. "Emma, feel this. It's so hard it hurts." It felt solid as rock.

"This is what I've been dealing with for the past couple days. Listening to you think about me taking you..."

I've never felt one before or experienced it in this state. I've seen pictures and porn but that was it... And it was HUGE... Like I thought it would be.

Andy chuckled roughly.

I was all the sudden overwhelmed with the fear of pain, but I wasn't going to stop him.

I could feel my breath coming in little gasps, burning the back of my throat.

He looked down at me, his knees in between my thighs, directly above my center.

"Hold on tight my Emma girl."

The butterflies erupted in my belly right before he smashed his chest against mine and slowley pushed into me.

His eyes held mine the whole time and I screamed out loud from the pain.

He grinned devishly and my heart skipped a beat before thudding hard against my rib cage yet again.

He grabbed a hold of my wrists and pushed my arms above my head.

In and out he began to thrust urgently.

He groaned into my ear and let out a long sigh and then he groaned again.

I cried out as he moved his hands from my wrists to behind me to grab both of my butt cheeks and then pushed himself deeper inside of me.

His mouth traveled back to my ear and he thrusted hard and deeper our pelvic bones grinded on one and other.

Another cry left my lips.

"Now you are mine."

Again.

Again.

I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks.

It hurt so bad that it felt so good.

"Emma baby. You are mine. My baby. My sweet girl. I want to stain these sheets with your blood."

And then, he was thrusting, in and out so quick that the pain became almost unbearable- until my body exploded.

I was moaning and crying out his name at the top of my lungs.

And then he was moaning my name...

And as soon as he did, I came again.

The noises he made with his throat and the sound of my name on his lips like that- and then I came a third time...

And it lasted what seemed like forever...

As he finally came to a stop my whole body was shaking.

And then he kissed my lips, again and again and again.

And then the top of my nose...

And my forehead.

Surprising me, he lifted himself out and off of me crouching into a kneeling position.

He pulled my legs to rest over his shoulders again and I watched him look at me for a few seconds before running his tongue along my slit.

And around it.

And over my clit.

And through my hair.

And then he suckled on me.

And gently bit the inside of my thigh.

"Mine." And he suckled. "Mine."

"You're blood is so sweet."

When he finally stopped he layed beside me pressed his body up against mine as closely as possible.

He nuzzled his nose against my neck and sighed.

"I've wanted that forever it feels like..."

I wrapped the blanket around us and closed my eyes.

"Me too... I never thought it was actually going to happen."

He laughed.

"Me neither. I didn't think you'd ever let me get close to you. Or touch you."

"I just don't want to be a one time thing ya know?"

He kissed my neck and then my cheek.

"You're not. I can promise you that."

"We still don't know each other that well yet..."

He squeezed me tightly.

"But we will."

"What if you find something you don't like about me?"

Even though I was boring.

"You are far from boring woman. I highly doubt that's possible. There's more of a chance that you will find something you don't like about me."

I thought for a second.

"I promise that even if I find out something that I don't like about you, I'll still stick by your side."

I looked down at his smiling face.

"Ditto. I think that sounds like a great plan."


	6. Chapter 6

Unfortunately we didn't have time to sleep because we were headed off to New York now.

My whole body was achy but I enjoyed the feeling, knowing why it felt that way.

It was almost like a badge of honor.

I didn't want to obsess over it and I wasn't trying to but I felt different.

Deep down in my soul.

Right after Andy and I cuddled for a long time.

As long as we could before Ashley was knocking on our door.

It was so hard to get out of bed.

"You know I lov-"

I stopped Andy mid sentence and wrapped the cover around my body getting out of bed and heading to the shower.

"It's too early for that. Just wait."

I turned to look at him one more time before dropping the blanket and stepping into the shower.

He was smiling, gently.

He looked so happy I haven't see him look like that since the first day I met him.

"It's true. But I won't say it until you're ready to hear it."

I smiled back and then shut the shower curtain.

Was it possible that it wasn't too early?

The feelings that filled me up when he even looked at me had my heart in a frenzy.

I just didn't want to get heart broken.

Once we were finally all packed up again, we got on the bus and headed out again.

New York this time.

And this time Andy sat as close to me as possible on the seat I was sitting on.

He was almost sitting on my lap.

"Ssssooooooooo..."

Jake started.

"Whaaaaaatssss going on between you two?"

"You can call us a couple."

Andy replied.

I put my arm around his neck.

Every one of the guys smiled at each other.

"Well. That didn't take as long as I thought it would."

CC chimmed in.

That had everyone laughing.

"We're you guys... Betting?"

I asked.

"Of course we were."

Jinxx said.

Andy laughed.

"That's kind of messed up. You gotta give me a little more credit than that. And it's not what you think. What I feel with Emma I've never felt with anyone... Not even..."

"Juliet."

Ashley added.

"Yeah, Juliet. I can't stop smiling around Emma. She makes me feel all giddy inside."

I could feel my cheeks growing incredibly hot.

"Oooooo all giddy huh?"

CC chuckled.

"Yes giddy."

Andy kissed my cheek hard.

"Ok now, that's enough. Just be happy that we are happy."

They all agreed and I could tell that they were actually happy for him and me.

They were all great guys and I could tell how close they were.

Somewhere during the trip to New York I fell asleep on Andys shoulder.

I woke up to kisses on my forehead.

"Wanna smoke a cig with me?"

I nodded while yawning.

We walked off the bus hand in hand.

We had stopped for gas again.

Just as I lit up a cig I watched Andys smiling face drop completely and I followed his path of vision.

A van had pulled up a little further away from the bus and stopped.

Right then Juliet and some guy hopped out.

She looked right at Andy and gave him an almost michevious look.

What the... Fuck... Are you kidding me...

Quickly Andys head turned to me.

I didnt look at his face because I couldn't take my eyes off of Juliet.

"It's ok. Whatever she's playing at, it's going to stop."

Just then I looked at him.

"What would she be playing at?"

Andy suddenly pulled me against him, my face burying in his chest.

"Nothing is going to happen. I don't want her so it doesn't matter what she's playing at."

"I want coffee."

Andy sighed.

"Really? Do you have to do that?"

I pushed off of him and grinned.

"Yeah. I'll be back. Give me a 20 I'll get us some more cigs too."

Again he sighed rolling his eyes.

After placing the money in my hand he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close again, our noses touching, our eyes level.

"Are you going to remember that I don't want her and that I want you?"

I nodded, gently placing a kiss on his nose.

Quickly I walked towards the door of the gas station.

I wanted to make eye contact with Juliet just once before she left.

A certain eye contact that would tell her to back off.

As soon as I opened the door and walked in I was watching the back of her go into the ladies room.

Almost as if she knew I was coming.

I rushed to the bathroom and went inside.

Juliet was applying lipstick in the mirror.

I pretended to be surprised to see her and smiled.

"Oh... Hey."

She smiled back through the mirror.

Very fakely.

"Hey sweetie."

I went into a bathroom stall.

I wondered if our eye contact had been good enough. Had been enough to show my dominance...

But things like that was never my strong hold.

I pretended to go to the bathroom and then flushed the toilet.

I opened the door again to find her leaning up against the sink, chewing gum and looking right at me as I came out.

"What are you doing?"

She asked me.

"Excuse me?"

I stood where I was, our eyes were locked.

"With Andy of course."

I knew what she was talking about and it pissed me off her asking.

"I honestly don't think that's any of your buisness."

"Ahhh but it is."

"And how is that?"

"Because he loves me and I love him. And we will end up back together again."

I knew she would say something like that. How would I know.

"I think you are just a little bit delusional."

"Honey-"

She pulled down the sleeve of her shirt to show me her Andy tattoo.

"Does this look delusional to you? Why in the hell would I get this if our love wasn't true. And this-"

She showed me her hand.

It said 'white rabbit.'

"He's my white rabbit. And I'm his dragonfly. Have you seen his hand? Just because we were too busy to be together and make time for each other doesn't mean jack. You're just a fling. To keep him satisfied. To keep him from getting too lonley and going insane."

That dragonfly tattoo.

I flinched.

He also had a dragonfly on his chest.

Suddenly my whole body shuddered at the...almost disgust.

His body on mine.

His hands all over me...

"You get it. I can see it in your eyes."

I didn't know what to say.

My heart was aching all of a sudden.

It felt like I was hyperventilating.

"I h-have to go..."

I walked past her and put my hand on the door handle.

"It's ok honey. You didn't know. I have no hard feelings against you. I mean I don't even know you. I just thought you should know. It won't be long until you will be seeing me again. Have fun."

She walked out quickly, giving me a little sideways glance.

After she left I just stood there.

For a few minutes it seemed.

My mind was spinning.

My heart was racing.

I could feel my palms were sweaty.

She had gotten to me.

Just what I didn't want to happen.

Finally I got up the courage to open the door.

"Gahhhhh!"

Andy was right there.

Arms crossed, one eyebrow raised.

My breath caught in my throat.

"O-oh h-hey you scared me..."

He didn't speak.

He had a very irritated look on his face.

Like... Very irritated.

He heard. He had heard everything. And what I was thinking after talking to Juliet.

"Andy- I-"

"Come on, we gotta go."

"I d-idn't get cigs yet."

He held up two packs.

"Done. Let's go come on. We're on a schedule."

He turned, not saying another word.

I followed. Slowly, letting my shoulders slump.

I felt terrible.

And sick to my stomach.

As soon as we got on the bus, Andy sat at the table and began to drawl. He wouldn't even sit next to me.

I wanted to puke.

Andy I'm so sorry... I didn't mean-

"I'm gonna go lay down and take a nap."

He even cut me off in my head.

I watched him stand up and walk past me.

It took all that was in me not to cry.

I was the only one awake too besides a few crew members. Everyone else was taking a nap.

There was an hour and half until we got to our hotel in New York.

What the hell was I gonna do with all this time.

My mind wasn't going to shut up.

What the hell did I just do!?

What the hell did Juliet just do!?

She seriously fucked things up.

She made my mind wander.

All over some stupid tattoos...

I stared out the window, watching the passing buildings.

There was still so much I needed to learn about Andy.

Why did I let a few little details about his past relationship get to me so badly?

Maybe it was because I had never felt like I felt with Andy with anyone else.

He took my breath away. When he touched me, my whole body broke out into goose bumps and the way he looked at me with those deep blue, knowing eyes made my bones feel non existent.

And then the way he made love to me... I was pretty sure I'd never be the same again.

Not because he took my virginity but because he was in my head the whole time.

Responding to every one of my responses with perfect timing.

Pushing harder when I wanted him to and then pushing harder when I thought I couldn't take it but I didn't want anything else...

I could suddenly feel drool at the corner of my mouth and I quickly wiped it away looking around to see if anyone was around.

Still just some crew members but no one was paying attention to me.

I sighed, suddenly feeling alone.

Suddenly so sad it felt like I couldn't breathe.

I bit my tongue hard bringing myself back down to reality.

This is what I didn't want.

This is what I didn't want.

THIS IS WHAT I NEVER WANTED.

Andy you bastard...

When the bus made another pit stop, I was on the brink of thinking that I might die and practically flew off the bus.

Andy didn't join me to smoke a cig this time and I smoked two.

One in his honor. Haha.

Or more like one more because my nerves and stomach were both a mess.

The next hour went by so damn slow and when we arrived at the hotel I almost did cry.

It was huge and fancy looking. Much bigger than the last two.

Andy still didn't come off and one of the crew members and CC helped me find our room.

Andy couldn't possibly avoid me for much longer. Like come on, we we're sharing a hotel room.

I slid my door key in the slot and went in.

As soon as I shut the door it opened immediately behind me and Andy walked in.

"A-andy. Did you sleep well? I thought you'd sleep forever.."

Again he crossed his arms across his chest and looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Did you really think I was sleeping."

I swallowed hard.

"Y-you were listening?"

And then he grinned.

That devilish grin of his.

"I guess that's the one thing I did lie about. I told you I wouldn't be listening all the time..."

He took one large step forward, outstretched his arms to me and grabbed me.

I was pulled hard against his body and he put his mouth on my neck. "I don't care what that bitch thinks or has to say but when she puts doubts in your head, that really pisses me off and that's crossing a line that will bring her consequences. Your body is the only one I want to touch. I'll do whatever it takes to make you believe it."

I moaned as his hand slithered in between my thighs. He pushed up my skirt and pulled my underwear to the side to put his finger in me.

He moved it in and out. His other hand ran across both of my butt cheeks and I felt him put it in between them.

And then he put a finger inside there. I yelped. "Shhh shhhh it's ok baby."

He moved them both inside and out similtaniously.

My eyes fluttered shut and I moaned again as I felt myself growing wetter and wetter.

He pulled me down onto the floor and flipped me onto my belly.

"I can't wait." He said, before pulling both fingers out.

I heard him pull off his pants and throw them.

And then, he pushed his dick into my ass. I screamed loudly my voice echoeing around the room.

"Oh God baby girl..."

He pulled back and then pushed in hard. I screamed again. "Andy... Please..."

" Please... Please what?"

He did it again and this time I pressed my mouth shut and whimpered.

He put his stomach onto my back and his hand reached around to rub my clit.

"That's what you were waiting for."

He started to move, in and out. And it felt so damn good all of a sudden.

And then I was coming. And then so was he... When he pulled out of me he pulled me up from the floor into his arms.

We walked into a room and he turned the light on. It was the bathroom and it was... HUGE.

He put me down and took off my clothes and the rest of his clothes. I looked at myself in the huge mirror in front of me and suddenly felt self conscious.

I put my arms over my chest. Right away he was behind me, pulling them behind my back.

He pulled me against him and wrapped his arms around me.

"You are way too beautiful to hide. Look at your perfect breasts."

His hands come down on them and he squeezed.

"Do you like that?"

Oh God yes.

He put his fingers in his mouth and I watched him run his tongue over the tips of them.

And then he brought them down on my nipples and ran them back and forth over them over and over, pinching them every now and then.

Andy.

"Look at how pointed they are. They're so hard for me. Do you see how hard they are my sweet girl...does that feel good?"

I was in a trance, watching him touch me... He put his mouth to my neck as he continued to play with my nipples and I watched him suck on me.

He took one of his hands and put his fingers in his mouth before trailing his hand down across my stomach and put it inbetween my legs "You're soaked..."

I watched him watch me watching him rub me.

"You look so beautiful when I'm touching you... So perfect..."

My body shuddered and I cried out his name. I was coming yet again and I never wanted to stop.

"Fuck me Andy, fuck me please... I need you inside me now..."

I set him off and he grabbed me, picking me up he carried me over to the shower and we stepped inside. He turned on the water and pushed me against the wall.

With my legs still around his waist he pushed himself into me and I cried out again.

"Say my name Emma."

I did as he began to move almost violently. He was so big I almost couldn't take it.

"I want to break you." His teeth sank into my neck. "Andy!"

"Mine."

"Mine."

He groaned so loud my ears started to ring.

"EMMA! Oh God!"

He kept going and going. I felt him cum inside me and it running down the inside of my thighs but be was still thrusting in and out of me at a rapid pace.

I came, again and again and again.

"SCREAM MY NAME EMMA!"

I did as he picked up speed and slammed into me.

I screamed, louder then I ever have in my whole entire life.

The biggest orgasm yet hit me hard in my gut and I started crying.

"My EMMA..." He pushed his lips onto mine and kissed me so tenderly. He slowed and then stopped completely.

He looked me in my eyes and held my head in his hands.

"I love you so much, I just don't care how little time it's been." He kissed me again. "So, so damn much."

He pulled out of me and I watched as his dick came out red. It was running down his legs into the water. Slowly it washed away.

He grabbed the soap on the ledge and began to rub it in his hands before washing in between my legs.

He rubbed me gently and then moved up to my belly.

Mmmmmm.

"I need to feed you and let you rest for a little while... I have to remember that you're not used to this yet. You'll get there."

I had to chuckle at that.

I'd get there.

And he chuckled back.

He kissed my neck and I closed my eyes.

"I will... And I trust you... And I..." He squeezed me tightly. "You what?"

My heart started to beat quickly again even at the thought of it.

"I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

TRIGGER WARNING!

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS AN INTENSE SCENE OF VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL ASSAULT. !

I had passed out after Andy carried me naked out of the shower again and placed me on the hotel room bed.

I remember him kissing my forehead and then I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore.

He wasn't in bed again this time.

My whole body ached once more but this time it was an even more intense ache.

I moved the blankets aside to look at my body.

There was dry blood on my legs and bruises everywhere.

I couldn't help but grin.

Damn right he didn't know how to be gentle.

He could be tender and loving...

But the way he fucked me... Well it was almost as if he hadn't fucked in years after constantly having someone to fuck.

Even though it was only my second time with Andy... And third, I laughed out loud. I could tell he had been sexually frustrated.

I wanted so badly to be able to hear what he was thinking. To know what he thought when he looked at me. When he was inside me...

I slowly and carefully got out of bed, groaning when every muscle in my body protested.

Of course I was going to take a shower.

As soon as I got into the bathroom and turned on the light the mirror immediately caught my attention.

He had used some kind of black stuff to write big letters on the mirror.

'I love you baby. Went to check out the venue and stuff with the guys. I left one of my cards on the mantel next to the bed. Treat yourself today. See you soon gorgeous.'

I grinned infinitely.

New York shopping.

I didn't like the fact that I'd be going alone but I had my cell. And we were in a pretty upscale part of town. I'd be ok. I was a big girl.

Maybe I could find something to wear for Andy...

As my mind started to wander I shook the thought away and stepped into the shower.

I closed my eyes as the water immediately turned hot and flashbacks from last night flew through my brain.

I wanted to do it again and again and again..

What had he done to me?

Again I laughed out loud.

As soon as I showered and dressed, I grabbed the card Andy had left me and headed out.

I had never been to New York before and I had to admire every single detail.

The buildings, old and new.

The architecture.

The fancy shoppes caught my attention right away. I took in a deep breath.

Ever since we first left Andy had said about him taking care of me and getting me what I needed.

But honestly, I didn't need material things. The only reason I even came was because I was imensly attracted to Andy.

Don't get me wrong the mind reading thing caught me but so did the way he looked at me... And made me feel.

All of a sudden out of nowhere I caught a wiff of a rotten smell.

And at that moment a garbage truck passed and I felt nauseous.

Ugh... Nice. I needed to find a Starbucks. Coffee always helped me when I felt nauseous. And had hangovers...

I got my coffee and headed into the first shop I wanted to check out. It was a... Lingerie shop... I just had to.

I mean. This was money Andy had earned. I needed to spend it on something that would please him. Or I wanted to anyway.

As soon as I walked inside a lady came to my attention.

"Looking for anything specific my dear?"

I could feel my cheeks growing hot. I was new to this and had no idea.

It was almost like she could read my thoughts.

I could feel my shoulders slumping in embarrassment.

"Is this your first time in a store like this?"

I nodded.

"Come this way."

For quite some time she showed me around the store.

And then I found what I wanted.

Andy would go crazy.

It was a crimson lace body suit with see through parts and garters with ribbons.

I had a feeling it would only see one night and then be trash but it was the only thing I was planning on purchasing... Until I found a pair of matching Crimson high heels.

Ok now I was done.

I'd look like an idiot walking in them but I wanted to see his mouth fall open.

As soon as I purchased the heals I stepped outside to have a smoke.

My phone vibrated.

'Where are you? I need to see you now. Can you come to me?'

I grinned.

I could hear Andys voice in every word.

'Yeah, tell me where you are and I'll be there.'

'Grab a cab to Irving Plaza, I'll meet you out front baby.'

And I did just that. My heart beating crazily in my chest the whole ride there.

I know you would call this, 'the honey moon phase' but I highly doubted that id ever get over the feeling I got just knowing I was about to see Andy.

His being invaded my being in a way that was pretty much impossible to explain with words.

And I loved the way it felt.

I loved when he was in my head now, most of the time...

I paid the fair and jumped out.

He was right there. Grinning and he outstretched his arms.

"There's my girl."

He grabbed me in his arms and kissed me hard.

After awhile, he let go.

"Oh? Let me see."

He looked directly at my bag and I grabbed it tight, placing it under my arm.

And then I pushed the thought away of what it looked like.

He grabbed me again.

"I'm gonna get you for that, girl."

Again he was kissing me hard, his tongue snaking down my throat.

His body was pressed hard against mine and even through his tight pants I could feel how hard he was.

He let go again and we were both panting.

"That can't be comfortable."

He grinned and chuckled.

"It's not. At all. We better stop for now, or im gonna have to sneak you in the bathroom."

I hit him with my bag and then giggled.

"Maybe..."

He put his arm around my neck and pulled me along.

"Emma, if I needed you that bad, I wouldn't give you a choice."

And then he tickled my side and I squealed.

"I know you wouldn't."

And I loved thinking about that.

Him just taking me anywhere.

I would never say no to him.

"I've made you so naughty."

We walked through the front doors and soon we were in the 'performance hall.' As you would put it.

All the guys greeted me. They were lounging on the stage eating pizza.

"Hungry?"

Jake held up a piece.

"No thanks I can't."

Jake and CC looked at each other.

"Can't eat pizza? Why's that?"

Jake asked.

"She's vegan."

Andy interrupted.

"Leave it alone or I'll pummel you both."

They both just grinned. "No harm, no foul." CC replied.

Andy took me to a cute little vegan restaurant, up the block actually, where he tried a veggie burger.

"This is actually pretty good you know. We still need to have that chat about veganism. I've been reading up on it a lot and I think it sounds like a good idea. We will have to see where this road leads."

I giggled at him over the salad I had gotten.

I was feeling a bit queasy all morning actually and I wanted to keep it light just in case.

I'm sure my organs took a beating last night being tossed around by Andy.

Andy started guffawing and then gagged on the bite that was in his mouth.

"Good lord woman, be careful you'll kill me."

I could feel my cheeks grow infinitely hot.

Another moment where I had forgotten about his special ability.

He reached his arm out after taking a sip of his water and stroked my cheek lightly.

"It's ok darlin, I did kind of... Toss you around. I kind of want to... Toss you around now. When you are being so cute like this I just want to break you..."

"Ok... Stop it. Every time you talk like this and lower your voice to that pitch I soak my underwear and now I'm gonna have to change."

Again he started to laugh.

"I'm sorry sweet pea. I've never had this effect on a woman before I guess it's something in the connection we share. I'm still desperate to find out why I can hear your thoughts."

"When is you're birthday?"

I randomly asked.

"December 26th."

My mouth fell open wide.

"I don't believe you."

He raised both eyebrows.

"Why would I lie about my birthday?"

I shook my head in disbelief.

"Because my birthday is December 26th."

Andy grew quiet for a moment.

"It's a sign."

Was all he said.

"Yeah a Capricorn sign! Hahahahha! Get it, we're both capricorns!?"

He smiled briefly and then his face grew serious again.

"Yeah... That's true. Ashely is an Aquarius so that doesn't make sense... But I can't believe you and I have the same birthday. That's just way too weird. What in the world could that possibly mean?"

He was so deep in thought and staring at the wall.

"Andy... I don't think a birthday is a reason why you can hear what I'm thinking..."

He looked at me again and smiled sweetly.

"No, maybe not, but it's pretty darn cool, now come on cutie, we got some more things to do before we need to be back at the club."

He was acting like he stopped thinking about it but he hadn't and I could tell.

As it grew closer to show time Andy was focusing more and more on playing and getting ready to go on, so I nested myself back stage and surfed the web on Andys computer.

I was all about that back stage life, homie.

I laughed out loud at my ridiculousness and bored self.

I didn't mind being alone knowing I'd see Andy again.

It was 8:30 now and another band was on right now. There were 2 more bands before Black Veil Brides.

I felt my back pocket remembering I still had Andys card. And there was a bar here...

It wouldn't hurt to have a few drinks. I could blow assholes off on my own I didn't need Andy to defend me. I would just raise my voice next time and get rude...

I walked out from behind stage and noticed Andy talking with Jake, Ashley and a few other guys. He winked at me and blew me a kiss.

And then mouthed the words.

'Be careful.'

I nodded and made a goofy face at him.

He raised an eyebrow before grinning and then I turned away and walked towards the bar.

I ordered my favorite, coke and rum and chugged it fast.

No assholes even attempted to talk to me. The bar wasn't that crowded here and there were mostly couples.

So I ordered a second...

And then a third.

I looked behind me, half expecting Andy to be standing there with his arms crossed.

He wasn't and I grinned to myself.

I decided to take my fourth and final coke and rum out back and drink it while smoking a cig or two.

It had to be dark but I was drunk and felt comfy.

I closed my eyes and listened to the music of the band performing through a cracked window in the wall.

I wasn't quite sure who they were but I'd have to find out they were good.

"It's a nice night huh? Are you enjoying yourself Emma?"

I opened my eyes quickly to find a tall figure only about a foot away from me, standing beside a black car parked beside the building.

What the fuck. Why did this always happen to me?

It moved closer to stand under the single light pole a few inches from his left.

I noticed it was a he when his face came into view.

"What the fuck." I said aloud this time as I recognized his face.

It was the guy from Philadelphia. The one who bought me drinks.

"Yeah, I know it's weird seeing me again, isn't it?"

"What the hell... Did you just-"

"Read your thoughts? Yes I did. But that shouldn't be weird to you right? I mean, Andy does it all the time."

He took one small step closer and my whole body froze over in fear.

"W-who are you? How do you know about that? How can you do that?"

He chuckled.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Unfortunately I can't let you know. Unfortunately you will never know...unfortunately Andy will never know either."

ANDY HELP ME! IM OUT BACK, PLEASE HELP ME!

The man chuckled harder. Darkly...

"He can't hear you, I made sure of that. Of the distance. The bands help a lot, wait for it..."

There was a large moment of silence, I hadn't noticed over my racing heart and ringing in my ears and then...

"We are created the suffering ones. Condemned by the dying, we sing out in tongues. Caught in obsession with all that we love. Never look forward, just straight down the gun..."

"I made sure one of the bands couldn't play anymore. That let Black Veil Brides come on sooner."

Why didn't Andy come looking for me?

"He didn't have time. Isn't it perfect!"

He sounded pyschotic.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?"

I couldn't stop myself from screaming at this obvious pyschopath.

"Well sweetheart, what it means is that, I'm going to destroy you. Get rid of you... But first, before I do that..."

He lunged, so fast I didn't even have time to inhale.

He moved with inhuman speed.

His hands entangled themselves in my hair and yanked me down, dragging my body down the stairs, towards the darkness.

"Pfft prophet. That piece of shit, no talent little fucker will loose his white queen and then he can fall apart on his own, I won't even have to deal with him!"

My head started to throb. My body was screaming out in agony. And then he yanked harder on my hair and it felt like he was pulling it from my head.

My neck felt like it would snap and then he pushed me down in between two cars.

He slapped my face and before I could cry out he pushed his hand over my mouth.

He lowered his body over mine and our faces were only inches apart. "Cry out and I'll slit your throat right away. I won't give you a quick death, I'll make you suffer more."

I closed my eyes tightly the tears coming in streams now.

"For a white queen you are pretty weak. What a shame."

I could feel him tugging on my pants and undoing them.

ANDY! ANDY PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE.

ANDY!

The man chuckled quietly into my ear and grabbed my ear lobe between his teeth and bit hard. Too hard.

He had taken off my pants now and was rubbing circles over my clit through my underwear.

YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT BASTARD!

"Fine. You little bitch. I'll go in dry then."

He yanked on my underwear hard and then they were gone.

My heart thudded against my chest and it felt like I couldn't breathe anymore.

And then...

He stopped moving all together.

It was silent.

No music.

I swallowed hard, opening my eyes.

"How is that possible? How could you? The distanc-"

Was the last thing the man said before a guttural evil scream like noise filled my ears and the mans body was yanked up off of me.

He was smashed into the car, his body flying sideways into it.

His head smashed so hard that I could hear his skull crack. There was no mistaking that noise.

He fell to the ground at my feet, in a pile of blood.

But he opened his eyes and jumped up, putting his hands around... ANDYS throat.

He had fucking heard me.

I couldn't believe it.

Andy pried his hands from his throat and grabbed the mans hair pulling his head down onto the roof of the car this time.

Hard.

I watched a dark mark smudge all over and down the side of the car.

The man was bleeding more now.

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING BEAT YOU TO DEATH YOU PIECE OF SHIT."

Andy growled.

He was in a blind rage.

I sat up and closed my legs, wrapping my arms around them while huddling against the back tire of the car on the opposite side.

Andys strength sent a chill of relief and of fear through me.

And at that moment he looked at me, pain creasing his brow and he pushed the man on the ground, knocking him unconscious with an elbow to his head so he wouldn't get up and ran to me.

"My love. What has he done to you!?"

He immediately noticed that I was pants less. I replayed the events in my head as more tears streamed down my face.

"Oh my God..."

He took off his jacket and then wrapped it around the bottom half of me before he scooped me up into his arms.

He stood up and began to walk around the club.

"Y-you can't just leave that guy there, bleeding. He could be dying... He will tell the police! Andy you'll go to jail!"

He put his finger over my lips and kept moving.

"Emma. I don't think he will be telling the police anything if he survives. He knows something. He's part of something... He attacked you and followed us for a reason."

He started to pick up speed now.

"Where are we going?"

"To the hotel."

"The show-"

"Are you being serious right now?"

"I-I-"

"You're bleeding and were beat and almost raped. I need to take care of you."

"No emergency rooms this time..."

"No. I'm taking care of you. No one else."

He was holding me tightly, posessivly as he sped up even more.

"Andy... He called you the Prophet..."

Andy looked at me with wide eyes.

"And you have incredible speed too... Like he did."

"And Andy... He could hear my thoughts. He knew you could hear mine..."

Andy didn't speak.

He kept walking, faster and faster.

And then we were at the hotel. He hurried past the front desk and went into the elevator.

As the white light hit us his face became pained again as he scanned me up and down.

"My love..."

He kissed my forehead.

As we went into our room he headed straight for the bathroom.

"What do you think this means? Who do you think he i-"

"Shhh not now."

Placing me on my feet and making sure I could stand on my own, he immediately started to run the water in the giant tub.

He came back to me and kissed my forehead.

"Lift your arms up baby."

I did slowly, ignoring the protest of my shoulders.

"Don't rush, it's ok."

He slid my shirt off of me and then unclasped my bra.

I stood there naked.

He circled me, examining my body closely.

I watched his expression turn from horrified, to pained, to furious.

"If he's not dead. I will kill him."

"After we find out who he is and what he knows."

I added.

"I'm going to torcher him while we do it and he's not going to touch you ever again."

He lifted me up and placed me gently in the tub.

And then I was watching him undo his pants and I swallowed hard, my heart immediately starting to race.

"My sweet girl..."

His eyes watched mine, watching him take every piece of his clothes off.

And then he was standing there naked and I felt like I couldn't breathe. This time because of excited anticipation.

I needed him to touch my body.

"And I'm going to. I'm going to erase every finger print and every mark he left on you. No one takes what's mine..."

I touched my chin to the water, looking up at him as he stepped into it.

He immediately pressed his body down over mine and pushed his mouth on mine his tongue separating my lips.

He was hard already and pressing into me.

I moaned so loudly my voice bounced around the walls.

My body needed him inside of it.

All day.

And after that man had touched me and beat me and almost raped me, the relief of the release of feeling Andy inside me was almost too much.

"Emma, breathe love, you're not breathing."

I hadn't noticed.

All I could focus on was him inside of me.

Andy chuckled sweetly directly into my ear and then slid his tongue around the curve of my ear.

My whole body shuddered.

And then he began to thrust in and out the water slowly beginning to splash all around us.

"You're my girl. I won't let anyone else ever touch you again I promise."

He kissed my forehead, then my nose, then my lips.

Soon, we were both coming. Our voices both echoing and bouncing around the room.

He pulled me out of the water and layed me on the bathroom floor.

I began to shiver until he was spreading my legs and his face disappeared between them.

He took me again after that, from behind.

And then brought me to the bed and took me there. 2 more times.

"How can you keep going?"

I said panting.

He was rushing to spread me out on the bed, in the process he threw all the covers off of the bed.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

I giggled watching his head once again, descend between my legs.

"I've never been able to go as many times in a row with anyone else in such a short amount of time. I don't want to waste it."

And he was sucking on me and my eyes rolled back into my head.

He lifted his head for a second.

"I feel like I can't stop."

I moaned.

"Then don't."

I came into his mouth and he crawled up over top of me right away, pushing into me slowly.

Almost teasingly.

"What happened to the urgency?"

"I can hear you in your mind screaming for more. I like to make you wait. You're so incredibly cute when you are impatient for me to fuck you... Harder."

And he pulled out almost completely before pushing in incredibly hard, our hip bones banging against each other.

I cried out.

"Yes baby."

He did it again and so did I.

"Andy... Oh God."

And he was thrusting so hard the bed was rocking. Scratching against the wooden floor.

I gripped onto the sheets, trying to hold on as best as I possibly could.

His teeth sank into my neck for a brief moment when his mouth was close enough and I whimpered his name.

I felt like he really would break me and I didn't care.

Just then I came and a few seconds after that, so did he.

The noise he made in the back of his throat was beautiful. I would never get tired of hearing it.

He slowly stopped and then layed his body against mine.

Again he pushed his mouth onto mine and his tongue parted my lips.

He took little breaths in between our kiss until he stopped, panting and layed down beside me.

"I'll never get enough of this..."

Where the first words out of his lips.

"Me neither..."

Andy picked up his pack of cigs from the mantel and handed me one. And then he lit them.

I took a long drag inhaling deeply.

"I'm serious. I've never craved anyone like I crave you..."

I took another drag, my thoughts wandering.

"The prophet."

Andy read my thoughts.

"That's what he called me, right?"

"Yes and he called me your white queen..."

He took a drag and inhaled deeply. Holding it for a long time before letting it out.

He didn't speak though.

"Andy what are you thinking?"

He turned and looked at me.

I didn't recognize the emotion that had flooded his eyes.

"I'm thinking we really need to find out if this guy is still alive or not because if he is still, I have a feeling we will be seeing him again."


End file.
